A rail section for installing a container of an oxygen supply unit in an aircraft has become known from DE-C 41 40 266. The prior-art rail section is arranged in an articulated manner on two opposite sides of the container and is bent over in the shape of a hook at the ends projecting from the container in order for the container of the oxygen supply unit to be able to be hung in a mount on the ceiling structure of the aircraft with the hook part of the rail section thus formed. The mount is designed as a mount sectional rail, and it also has a hook-shaped end piece, which engages the hook part of the rail section in the installed position of the container. To fix the hook part in relation to the hook-shaped end piece, an elastic, tube-like bead is placed into the mount sectional rail, and this bead is pressed in after the container of the oxygen supply unit has been hung into the mount sectional rail, and to remove the housing, it is simply pulled out of the mount sectional rail, as a result of which the complete oxygen supply unit can be removed from the ceiling structure without tools.
Since the oxygen supply units are assigned to individual rows of passenger seats, a plurality of containers as well as spacing elements between the containers are fastened in alternating sequence on the mount sectional rail extending in the longitudinal direction of the aircraft. The spacing elements have the same rail sections as do the containers. Due to the articulated connection of the rail sections to the containers and due to the equally articulated engagement of the hook parts of the rail sections with the hook-shaped end pieces of the mount sectional rail, lateral displacement of the individual containers in relation to one another, or of the containers in relation to the spacing elements may occur. To obtain a uniform alignment, the containers and the spacing elements must be aligned individually manually. The angular position of the rail sections located at the containers and at the spacing elements in relation to the mount sectional rail will now change, i.e., an approximately uniform angular position will be set at the rail sections during the alignment. The installation of the oxygen supply units in the ceiling structure is made difficult by this additional effort needed for mounting.